


Remember When

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Memories, Reminiscing, Romance, not young royai, sick character gets taken care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza is sick and Roy takes care of her while they reminisce about a time when they were kids. </p><p>Royai, but not young Royai. Also, this is just pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second of the prompt drabbles I've written for people on Tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> 34\. Remember when you were a kid and you _ (insert memory)

It was a rainy Sunday morning that found Riza Hawkeye stuck in bed with the flu.

She had been ill at work the previous day and, despite the colonel's insistence that she go home early, she refused and continued working as if nothing was wrong, which consequently seemed to make things worse for her. She had been up almost that entire night, nearly delirious with fever, and as a result, looked like death that morning.

Roy had been with her all night though, gently wiping her face with a damp cloth and generally just keeping her company, so the night hadn't been all that bad.

Having managed to fall asleep at some point in the early morning hours after her fever finally broke, Riza woke mid morning to the smell of something cooking, the scent wafting in from the kitchen through her open bedroom door.

Roy poked his head into her room a few minutes later and smiled softly when he saw that she was awake. She in turn gave him a tired smile of her own, licking her chapped and cracked lips that stung when she stretched her mouth even in the slightest.

"Hey there, beautiful," he muttered, walking into her room with a tray of food and a cup of tea. "Now that your fever's gone, I thought you might be hungry, so I cooked you some breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that," she replied hoarsely, picking up the cup of tea and taking a sip, thankful for the hot liquid that immediately soothed her sore throat. "Thank you."

"Of course, it's no trouble at all," Roy grinned, taking a seat at the end of her bed and patting the blankets where he knew her feet were. "Just get better quickly."

Riza nodded and gave him an approving look as she ate.

"I've never mentioned anything before… But I'm actually surprised that you're a decent cook," Riza rasped between bites.

"Really? Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, remember when you were a kid and you tried to make breakfast for my father and me while I was sick, but you failed miserably and burnt the eggs?"

Roy glowered and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"You just had to remind me of that, huh?"

Riza nodded and continued speaking after setting the now empty tray on her bedside table. A tiny mischievous grin found its way to her face.

"And I had to clean it up even though I was very sick. I was so mad at you, but you kept apologizing and looked really upset about it, so I didn't berate you like I wanted to."

Roy sighed and flopped onto his back at the foot of her bed, groaning and covering his face with his hands.

"I know, I know, I still feel terrible about it. That's why I never attempted to cook anything after that."

Riza had succeeded in her ploy to goad him and she chuckled to herself while nudging him in the shoulder with her foot still under the covers.

"It's okay, I already forgave you a long time ago."

Roy grinned and rolled onto his stomach, trapping her feet beneath him.

"How kind of you, Lieutenant." he smirked, wrapping the blanket around her feet, effectively cocooning her and rendering her unable to move her legs.

Riza shot him a warning glare that only served to make his smirk wider.

"What do you think you're doing, sir?" Riza tried to ask threateningly, but with the way she looked and her voice being so rough, it was almost funny and Roy stifled a laugh by burying the lower half of his face into the blankets above her knees.

"Why, I'm just keeping your feet warm, Hawkeye," he replied innocently. Too innocently for Riza's liking. "I wouldn't want you to get too cold."

"I'm sure," Riza deadpanned as Roy slowly inched his way further onto the bed until he was laying on his stomach next to her, one arm draped around her waist, his lips tugged into a lazy grin.

"I'm serious. And what better way to keep warm than extra body heat?"

He tightened his hold on her waist and Riza rolled her eyes, trying her best not to smile at his ridiculous way of showing her affection.

"You'll end up getting sick, colonel, and you slack off far too much as it is. I'd hate to see what you missing a couple of days would do to the already large pile of paperwork on your desk. It might actually collapse under the weight of it all."

Roy chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I wouldn't worry about that," he answered, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "I've got an excellent immune system."

Riza huffed an exasperated sigh, unable to to tell if he was joking or not, but rolled onto her side despite herself and nestled against his chest.

"Well," Riza said, voice muffled by Roy's shoulder. "Don't come crying to me when your 'excellent immune system' betrays you."

Three days later, Riza was as healthy as ever, but Roy was grumbling and groaning at his desk, nose red, throat sore, and stomach in knots as he struggled to focus on the documents in front of him. Riza gave him a look as she dropped more paperwork onto his desk and he glowered at her, knowing the look she was giving him meant "I told you so."

"Eh, it was worth it," Riza heard him rasp under his breath as she turned to go back to her desk and she couldn't stop the small smile that lit up her face.


End file.
